


over the thin ice

by lucyshiki



Series: 31 Days of Fluff [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Ice Skating, M/M, actually the ice skating part just a preface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: One time Wooseok was surprised on Seungwoo's plan
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 31 Days of Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	over the thin ice

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i think i will start with seuncat agenda in here. unbeta-ed obviously, so all mistakes are mine

“You’d be kidding me.”

Said Wooseok when he discovered the place in front of him. He blinked his eyes and then stared back at the person who right now stood beside him.

“No. I’m being serious right now, Seokie.”

The taller man assured him as he dragged the shorter with him toward the entrance of the rink and showed his signature smile.

Wooseok shook his head. _Unbelievable_. He didn’t imagine Seungwoo would really bring him into the ice skating rink. Actually he was half-joking when he said he wanted to do some ice skating—as it’d been days ago— but not in this kind of situation, no?

“But, hyung-“

Seungwoo shifted his head. His smile still was in fact plastered on his face. He held Wooseok’s smaller hands, stroked it slowly. Typically transmitted some warmth to him. “It’s ok. You want to do this, right? Let’s play for like maybe an hour or so then we’ll be back home.”

Wooseok’s gaze still lingered to the older’s face. “You sure? But how about your legs—“

Seungwoo moved his hand to his shoulders, held it tightly and leveling their eyes. “Wooseok, it’s ok. I’m fine, it didn’t hurt that much like before, thanks to our break now, so let’s go before you regret it, ok?”

A thin smile appeared on the latter’s face as he shifted his hand to capturing Wooseok’s hand and inquired him to follow his step into the rink.

He knew better than anyone when Seungwoo was this much determined, no one could restrain him—he however recalled how Byungchan prompted him how hard-headed was indeed his leader in a person and said ‘no’ was impossible. Thus, he followed him from behind and let the older dragged him inside.

Wooseok let Seungwoo purchased for the rental fees of the equipment and the skating sessions. He stood next to the fence of the ice rink, scanning at some people who flocked inside the rink. It was almost midnight time, no wonder the number of people inside the rink was not as many as in as the usual hours.

Suddenly Seungwoo appeared behind him and caged his smaller body between his hands which placed onto the railing.

“What’s the thought?” He asked as he placed his head into the younger’s hair.

Wooseok slightly shook his head. “Nothing, just hope people won’t distinguish us in here, so there won’t be any fan account’s post appear at this hour or tomorrow.”

He could sense Seungwoo chuckled behind him.

“I agree with the sentiment. Or else you’ll get another earful talk by manager hyung again like the last time.”

Wooseok huffed. “That’s not my fault, ok? I merely want to give some nice fan service for my fans since they keep supporting us. It’s just a small appreciation gesture, hyung.”

He rotated his body and facing the taller one, snaking his arms around his hyung’s abdomen—after making sure no one paid attention to them. He inclined his head onto his chest, inhaled a faint fragrance from the fabric softener which Seungwoo usually used.

“You know, hyung,” he started, “I wish I’m living in another universe right now, so at least I can do this ice skating with lighter head and mind, I can enjoy this season with cheery feeling than ever.” as he felt a hand already was on his back and caressed it softly, in a steady pace.

Seungwoo had engulfed him in a hug. He shifted his head staying on top of Wooseok’s, nodded.

“I know.”

They had stayed still for a moment before Wooseok opened his mouth again. But Seungwoo had noticed how different the color of the voice Wooseok said now.

“But anyway, it’s all just a dream, right?”

Abruptly he tilted his head, smiled and looked at the elder with a faint look. The look on Seungwoo’s eyes was indescribable to Wooseok.

_Sadness, concerned, and sorry?_

He couldn’t bring himself to guess any other than those because what he demanded promptly wasn’t self-pity, but rather some comfort. He knew how hard Seungwoo’s life for the last few weeks that turned out to be months. He recognized it well since he was the one who stood beside him, the closest to him.

“It’s ok,” Seungwoo replied to him. The same smile still adorned his angelic face—which personally Wooseok never bored to gazing at. “You can have a dream like that, because I typically do, too. I wish we can live in some alternate universe, dreaming about how good it will be our lives if we can reach our biggest dream together.”

Gradually he brought back Wooseok’s head onto his chest, caressed it twice. “But we can’t forever trap into the dream, we have to face reality and here are ours.” An exhale escaped from his lips as he lowered his head onto the woolly hair below him. “It’s ok, we can through this, Seokie.”

Wooseok felt his body was shifted by the others before his gaze met with his. On the same level. “Together.” Then he felt a soft peck was left on his forehead.

He nodded as he narrowed their distance for a bit, put another soft peck to the older’s cheek. “Yeah, together.”

Seungwoo acknowledged it as he linked their fingers together, pulled Wooseok to the rental counter direction.

“Let’s go. We don’t have much more left time to having this heartfelt consultation unless you want to waste my money on the boots and the ticket fees.” He joked which got replied by a boring stare from Wooseok.

“So you now don’t want to listen to my rant?” Dramatically wooseok rolled his eyes, yet he followed the taller’s steps.

Seungwoo snickered and ruffled the other’s hair dearly.

“Yeah, because what we want to do now is having fun, not being depressed, ok?”

Wooseok hummed, agreed to it.

Therefore, he ran to his side and side-hugged the taller, leaned his head and linked his arm together.

“Ok! Let’s have fun! I’ll teach you how to do ice skating, for real now.”

He slightly jumped before ran to the counter to receive his supposed rental boots, left Seungwoo stood alone not far away from him, confused.

“What? You teach me?” He asked.

Wooseok eagerly nodded and displayed him his biggest smile today. “Yes, because I know you suck at this.”

“Oho~ Who said that?”

“Me~!”

Seungwoo found himself speechless. He gently massaged his temple for a while before saw how cocky the look the younger gave to him.

“Ok, let’s see if you know the way of teaching, Kim Wooseok.” He outdared him.

With a prideful stance, Wooseok crossed his arms over his chest. “Of course. Because I never am wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhm, so i want to revive my skill in writing fics. and thanks to wjmoon to making a full list of prompts for this month, so i jump into it in a heartbeat. and ta-da, here i am with seuncat agenda started.  
> i hope it didn't feel weird or something when you read it, because i felt so lacking on the term of mixing words.
> 
> anw i'll try best to complete this challenge hehe also thanks for reading <3
> 
> hmu in twt @2woodznkyatto


End file.
